A power semiconductor device is a semiconductor device having a basic function of converting and controlling electric power. A power semiconductor device plays an important role not only in an application to an inverter and a small-sized motor employed in consumer electronics and electronic office equipment but also in management of conversion and control of electric power of an electronic power system in a power plant and a motor-driving system in a train, a vehicle, and so on. As a typical power semiconductor device, a rectifier diode having a pn-junction diode structure or a Schottky-barrier diode structure, a power transistor, a transistor such as a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), a thyristor, and the like are represented. As disclosed in Re-publication of PCT International Publication No. WO2012/164817 and Japanese Patent Application Publications No. H09-74193, and 2001-352009, a power semiconductor device is generally supplied as a semiconductor chip (hereinafter, also referred to as a chip) having one or more of electrodes (terminals) over and under the semiconductor chip. Wiring is constructed on both top and bottom surfaces of the chip, and the chip is electrically connected to an external power source or another device through the wiring.